bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Vilantor Gear
Vilantor Gear is a turbine-like Bakugan Battle Gear. Information Description Vilantor Gear is a Bakugan Battle Gear who consists of a large jet like engine that help lift heavy Bakugan off the ground to wage their attack by swooping down from a high altitude. Additionally, two large containers support six fire blasting barrels which shoot out energy attacks and two others large containers that can create tornados and typhoons. Each container has also an hidden extension that can shoot out laser rockets and each containers can also generate flaming winds and giant lasers. The containers can also spin around the main piece to create an extremely powerful typhoon. It is wielded by Plitheon and is Jesse Glenn's Battle Gear. It is very powerful, it never lost a brawl. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Vilantor Gear first appeared in episode 6 and was used by Jesse Glenn. It was used to battle Fabia and Aranaut and succeeded in beating Aranaut. It then appeared in episode 11, to help Plitheon fight Neo Ziperator and Hawktor and helped Plitheon win the final round. ; Ability Cards * Vilantor Gear Cyclotron: (Sonic Gear Cyclotron) ''Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card, and subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * '''Vilantor Gear Nirvana': Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Vilantor. Game Its Gold version has 80 Gs, its Silver version has 80 Gs, and its Copper version has 90 Gs. Its abilities benefit Darkus and Aquos attributed Bakugan. It looks like a jet turbine when folded up and when unfolded appears to be a series of jet turbines. The closed turbine shape makes Vilantor currently the longest Battle Gear available. It is also currently the only Battle Gear that has to have the part to connect it to a Bakugan pulled out. It looks similar to Battle Turbine and Lashor. ; Reference Card * Darkus: All abilities your opponent plays in a battle with Vilantor Gear are removed from the game. * Aquos: Swap the Gate Card with any in your enemy's used pile. Bakugan Dimension Ability Cards Sonic Shield: is an ability only Vilantor Gear can use on BD. It is a defensive ability that lasts 2 charges, unlike other Battle Gear that last through 1. Trivia * In the Anime it can open straight, while in the game, it's at a slant. * Vilantor Gear is the first Gundalian Battle Gear that used a level 2 class ability in Gundalian Invaders. * It was called Sonic Gear in episode 18. Gallery Anime Vilantor gear.png|Vilantor Gear emerging from a BakuMeter File:Plitheon_Vilantor_Gear.jpg|Vilantor Gear connected to Plitheon in Ball Form File:Plitheon_Vilantor_Gear_2.jpg|Vilantor and Plitheon in Bakugan Form File:Plitheon_Vilantor_Gear_3.jpg|Vilantor and Plitheon in Bakugan Form Plt11.jpg|Vilantor Gear using Vilantor Gear Nirvana Vlpl11.jpg|Plitheon and Vilantor scanned on a BakuMeter Game GUN_PACK_GREEN_2-2.jpg File:Bakugan-weapons-pack-season-3-gundalian-closed.jpg|Vilantor Gear (closed) File:Phohphos_Vilantor_Gear.jpg|Pyrus Phosphos and Copper Vilantor Gear File:Lumagrowl With Battle Gear.jpg|Vilantor Gear attached to Lumagrowl File:0408001116.jpg|Ventus Helix Dragonoid with Silver Vilantor Gear File:Battle_Gear_Open_HR.jpg|Possible Deluxe Vilantor Gear File:Mail-1.jpg File:IMG 3979.jpg|Translucent Villantor Gear File:Yhst-50521703093476_2092_489998679-1.jpeg|Vilantor Gear's Reference Card Screen shot 2010-08-02 at 11.00.36 PM.png|Vilantor Gear in BD HNI_0058.JPG|Vilantor Gear Bakupics2 001.JPG|Ventus Sabator equipped with Silver Vilantor Gear Category:Battle Gear Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders